Twilight with a Twist
by CookieIcecreamBrownies
Summary: COMPLETE. She had brown eyes and dark brown hair. Her skin was pale. She was slightly overweight for her height. What I couldn't understand was why I couldn't hear any thoughts coming from her. BXE Edward's Perspective.
1. Torturous

First of all, I'm sorry I deleted my other story and that I haven't updated the other one. My mind is very chaotic so I apologize. Anyway, I want to say that I have no intention of offending people with this story. The sole purpose of this story is to entertain. I guess that it depends on the response whether my enthusiasm would increase. I hope you guys enjoy it! :)

More Information about the story:

The storyline is the same with Twilight. Bella's appearance is different, thought. She's chubby, so she has a lower self-esteem. Please don't be offended. I am not implying that chubby people have low self-esteem, but you know Bella, she already possessed this quality. It's just more severe in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

CookieIcecreamBrownies

* * *

**Chapter one: Torturous**

**Edward's Perspective**

I wonder why I even bothered to go to such a revolting place. I would rather stay at home and play the piano till the moon light breaks, though my family disagreed with me. They said I was too much of an introvert and I would need the sun sometimes, figuratively speaking. The humans would find out what we are if they ever saw us drenched in sunlight.

I got out of my Silver Volvo, slamming the door with much more strength than I usually use. I knew that if I applied more force, I would break the door. I didn't need another reason to make this day worse.

_'You won't die if you went to high school one more time.' _Alice grinned at me. She clutched her hands onto Jasper's arm and they walked to the entrance. Rosalie and Emmett followed after them.

As I walked to my first class, I could hear the humans' thoughts swirling in my head. I tried to concentrate on my own thoughts, usually it would shut out the noise, but their thoughts were oddly louder today.

A new girl is transferring here today. The daughter of the Chief of police in Forks. Isabella Swan. I blocked out their thoughts and made my way to English class. I didn't need to bother myself with the student's new fascination. I knew it would die down eventually. Humans lose interests in things quite fast. I doubt the new girl would be a difference.

I managed to divert my attention to the teacher over half the period. I have learned the topic over years of repetitive high school. It was a continuous cycle of never-ending lessons.

The lunch bell rang and I went to the cafeteria. I sat down and dropped the tray of food on the table.

_'Someone's angry.' _Emmett chuckled too low for the humans to hear.

I glanced to my side and was met with brown eyes staring at our table. She had a heart-shaped face. She had brown eyes and dark brown hair. Her skin was pale. She was sitting alone, holding a book on her right hand. Her face was plump. She was slightly overweight for her height. What I couldn't understand was why I couldn't hear any thoughts coming from her. She looked down once she saw that I noticed her. She blushed and looked away.

"She's fat." I heard a girl say. I glanced at the girl. It was Jessica Stanley. I felt slightly irritated when she said that. Humans only looked at the outer appearance. I felt a surge of pity for the girl. She has been ostracized because of her weight. On the contrary, I found her beautiful. I tried to hear out her thoughts. Nothing. I felt frustrated and made my way to my next class. Biology.

I sat down on my chair. There was a vacant chair beside me. I knew that humans found us beautiful, but if they ever had a sense of security, their instincts would tell them that we were dangerous.

Isabella Swan came in the classroom. I could hear some of the humans snickering. I clenched my fist to prevent myself from lunging at them. I detested their shallowness. I never knew if I were superficial when I was human. Only dim memories were left in my mind. Once again, I felt pity for this beautiful human and I was frustrated as well for not being able to hear her thoughts.

The wind swept in and her scent flowed towards me. I cringed in my sit and held on the side of the table tightly. I never met a human with such a fragrant and mouthwatering smell. She saw the vacant seat beside me and made her way towards the empty seat. I looked at her wide-eyed. I didn't know if I could tolerate sitting beside this human. My self-control was being tested and the monster inside me is winning. She looked at me, curiosity very evident in her eyes. I tried to listen to her thoughts, maybe proximity was the problem. Nothing.

She shielded her face with her hair. Was she insane? It made the fragrance coming off of her skin more concentrated. I didn't know if could take much more of this. She was taunting me. She glanced at me and looked away. Her plump cheeks were turning to a shade of red. I swallowed the venom and held my breath. It didn't help. I could still feel the warmth radiating off her skin. I wanted to pierce my teeth in her skin and drink all her warm blood.

"Are you all right?" She asked timidly. She eyed my hand, which was clutching the table too tightly. If I applied more strength, I knew I would end up with a broken table.

"Fine." I muttered. She looked away.

I distracted myself with others' thoughts. For the first time, I was thankful for having this gift. It would save this girl from her imminent death.

_'Nice. Cullen gets to sit with the fat girl.' _Mike Newton's thoughts were utterly annoying. I growled too low for humans to hear.

_'Why did she get to sit beside Edward?'_ Lauren's thoughts were ringing in my head. I found this girl too shallow.

I looked at the clock. Five more minutes. I inhaled involuntarily and sent the monster inside of me into a delirious state. I tried to silence it once more. This girl wouldn't be the reason for the destruction on my family.

As soon as the bell rang, I got out of class and headed straight to the parking lot.

_'Edward, where are you going?' _Alice showed me a vision. It was quite hazy. It looked like a meadow and there was someone beside me. A dark haired girl. I shook my head and the vision vanished. I got in the car and drove past the speed limit. I didn't know where I was going, but I needed to be alone or at least away from the sweet smelling human.


	2. Wanted

Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! Suggestions are very much appreciated because my mind is not working and no ideas are being produced. All right. I present to you guys the second chapter. Enjoy reading! :)

CookiesIcecreamBrownies

* * *

**Chapter two: Wanted**

_'Edward, are you sure you want to go?' _Alice thought in her head. I looked behind on the backseat and nodded. Jasper was sitting beside her, gripping her hand tightly. He had a perplexed expression on his face.

_'You're terribly nervous.' _Jasper thought.

"Do you see any changes?" I asked cautiously. I focused my attention on the road, clenching my hands on the stirring wheel. Alice showed me her vision. It went back to the beautiful meadow. Isabella was beside me, though it looked vague. I shook my head and the vision disappeared.

We got out of car and I slammed the door shut.

"Edward. You don't need to do this. We understand if you can't tolerate staying at school." Alice whispered.

"I have to." I said firmly.

_'Your pride will destroy our family.' _Rosalie thought angrily in her head. She growled at me before she headed off with Emmett towards the entrance.

"You don't need to prove your self-control." Jasper shook his head and he and Alice walked towards the entrance.

_'I'll show you if there are any changes.' _Alice looked at me sympathetically. I didn't want her pity. It made me feel weak. I knew that I would risk Isabella's life if I stayed near her. My family thought it was a matter of pride. I wanted to restrain the monster in me. I wanted to tame him. I knew I was coming back to school to show that I could handle myself.

But I was wrong.

Once I heard the thoughts of the students about Isabella, I understood why I wanted to be here. I wanted to protect her from all of these superficial humans. The mere thought of them teasing her, hurting her was making me rage in anger. She didn't deserve to be mocked. The humans were too blind to see the beauty she possessed.

I sat on the stool and placed my books on the table. I could see the etched mark of my knuckles on the side of the table. I held to the side of the table again. This was the only tangible material that could restrain me from lunging at Isabella and I could break it easily. I shuddered at the thought of Isabella, dead and unmoving.

She walked in the class. Her sullen expression never fitted her beautiful face. She should always smile.

I couldn't understand my infatuation with this fragile human. I knew I was attracted to her blood, her face, but I couldn't comprehend how I could hold such an attraction to her, enough to stay near her, enough to risk her life.

She sat on the chair. I clenched my hand on the side of table and used my air supply conservatively.

"Hello." I said with a smile on my face. The warmth radiating off her skin was too tempting. I found myself slowly leaning forward and breathing in her intoxicating smell.

_'Edward!' _Alice yelled in my head and it jolted me back to my senses. I opened my eyes. I noticed the proximity between us. I wanted to go nearer and breathe in her scent. No! I moved back and looked away.

In my peripheral view, I could see her plump cheeks smeared with red. I glanced at her and muttered an apology.

"Please don't talk to me." She said timidly, her brown eyes full of fear. Did she notice what I was? What I could do?

"What do you mean?" I ruminated upon her words. Why would she say that? Did she think that I was going to tease her?

"I'm so – sorry." She stuttered. She bit her lip and looked away.

"What do you mean?" I asked impolitely. It infuriated me that I couldn't figure out what was going in her mind. Maybe she found me perverted for staring at her so rudely. I breathed in and tasted her scent. I sat firm on my seat.

She looked down, not wanting to meet my gaze. "I'm sorry. If you talk to me, your reputation is – well. They'll tease you too." She admitted sheepishly. She thought that I would destroy my reputation by talking with her!? That's absurd! My reputation was already destroyed from the very beginning and I had no intention of fixing it whatsoever.

"Please don't talk to me." She pleaded. I could see the sincerity in her eyes. I couldn't bear seeing Isabella like this. Her lovely face with a torturous expression plastered over it was something that shouldn't exist. She's a kind person. She shouldn't experience something like this.

"I want to talk with you." I smiled and offered my hand. I immediately pulled it back, too fast for a human to see. I didn't want her to be repulsed by my cold skin.

"Really?" She said, dumbfounded.

I nodded. I wanted to be her friend. I wanted to watch over her. I wanted to care for her, to protect her.

The class bell rang. I grimaced, knowing that my time with Isabella today was over.

She collected her books and stood up. "I'm Edward Cullen." I said. She stood up and her scent hit me. My mouth flooded with venom and I swallowed it back.

"Isabella Swan. Bella." For the first time, since her arrival here, I saw a genuine smile on her face. If I had a heart, it would have fluttered erratically in my chest. The smile of Bella made my whole day. I was ecstatic that I was the one who provoked her to smile, a smile that was for me only.

She blushed and walked towards the door. She tripped on one of the stool's leg. I wanted to catch her, but I knew she would be repulsed with my cold, hard skin. She would also question my inhumane speed. She looked back and blushed profusely. I grinned at her and her eyebrows furrowed.

I walked back to the car with an idiotic grin on my face.

_'Someone looks happy.' _Emmett laughed. _'I only know one word that could make Eddie smile like that. Isabella.'_ He grinned. I growled at him.

"She likes to be called Bella." I said through gritted teeth.

_'So how was your day?' _Alice's voice came ringing in my head. I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting press the issue at hand.

Alice grimaced when I didn't answer her. She showed me a vision. I was in a white tuxedo and I was looking up with a smile on my face. I have never seen myself so happy. I looked up and saw a beautiful woman in a wedding dress. She tripped on the last step and fell right into my arms. I chuckled at her. I looked at Alice with horror. The vision didn't disappear instantly, instead it faded slowly.

_'How was your day?' _She grinned at me. I never knew that such a small creature could possess such an overwhelming amount of malevolence. _'You better let me plan the wedding.' _She thought happily.

I couldn't believe that I would marry Bella. Surely, I couldn't gain that much happiness. No. I wouldn't make her suffer. She already has enough suffering as it is. Her endless melancholy would be stopped. She deserved a happy life, not with me; I would only drag her down. I would only help her as a friend.

That's final.


	3. Beauty

I know. I didn't update for a while. Sorry. Anyway enjoy reading and review. :)

Cookieicecreambrownies

* * *

**Chapter three: Beauty**

If god really did exist, this must be his way of giving me pain and pleasure. The rain drops trickled slowly down the glass window. I wanted to open it and get out of this torture place. A few hours outside will clear my head. I couldn't bear sitting next to Bella. The rain made her smell even more tempting than usual as if the normal smell wasn't enough. I sneered.

"Edward." She said in a small voice. I reluctantly averted my gaze from the window and looked at her. Her red cheeks were inviting. She looked ravishing. Venom spurred in my mouth. I swallowed it back.

"Yes?" I asked politely. I didn't want her to be scared of my eyes. My eyes won't lie to her, inside was a monster raging with anger, craving for her blood. Craving --- that word was not enough to describe how much I wanted to drink her blood.

"We have to finish this." She blushed again. She pointed at the microscope and she put the next sample on the stage. She wrote her observations on the paper and looked through the eyepiece again. She grasped her pen and placed it on the table gently.

"Um. Could you please look somewhere else?" She said politely. I looked away. I felt embarrassed for gawking at her. She must think I'm some kind of freak. Definitely a freak.

"I'm sorry." I looked at her. She was bowing her head and covering her face with her hair. I wanted to remove the hair covering her face. I wanted to scrutinize her beauty. I wanted to memorize her face. "I'm not a pretty sight to look at." She continued.

I was astounded by her words. She wasn't a pretty sight. No. She was more than that. She's the epitome of beauty. Even the goddess Venus herself is no match for Bella's beauty.

"I agree. You're not just a pretty sight. You exceed the term pretty." I grinned at her. She frowned instantly and looked through the eyepiece.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, perplexed by her reactions. How I wish I could get a glimpse of her mind. No. Not just one glimpse. It's not enough. I wanted to read everything in her mind.

"You don't have to lie to me." She shook her head. "You're too kind." She blushed red. My eyebrows furrowed. How could she not see her beauty? It was too profound to be even described with words. Humans could not comprehend what the meaning of beauty is.

"I'm not." I replied. Her face softened and she sighed. That small puff of breath made the monster in me go in a frenzy. I gritted my teeth and moved back an inch away from her.

"Edward." I liked how she said my name. It made me feel happy. "I know I'm fat." She whispered. "I know that I don't do anything about my weight. I don't really care. As long as I'm healthy, I don't care what my appearance looks like, but when you look at me, I feel self-conscious. More importantly, there are better sights to look at." She said softly.

"Bella. I'm sorry. I am really telling the truth. You're beautiful." She blushed. "You don't have to feel self-conscious around me and you're weight -- I don't think fat is the right term to describe your weight."

"What then? A whale?" She joked.

"No." I shook my head, frustrated with her words. "You're chubby." She sighed. A relieved expression passed her face. I couldn't understand her reaction. Human girls would fret is someone said they were chubby.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I wasn't finished. " I chuckled.

_'Yuck! Look at Cullen talking to the fat girl again. They belong together. Freaks.'_ Mike Newton's thoughts were ringing in my head. I growled lowly.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked.

"No." I shook my head, seeing Bella's face seemed to have calmed me down. "I told you, you're chubby, but beautiful. Even Venus couldn't match the beauty you possess." I grinned. I immediately regretted what I said. She must think I'm some kind of psycho.

"Um – I" She stuttered. I couldn't help, but chuckle.

The bell rang ending yet another torturous yet wonderful hour with Bella.

"We didn't finish the task." She said timidly.

"We did." I showed her the paper. I already knew the answer and I was doing it while she was looking through the eyepiece.

"How did you finish ---" She said with awe.

"When you weren't looking." I interjected before she could finish her question.

"See you tomorrow." I grinned. She looked at me and blushed. "Yeah." She exhaled. My hands clenched into a fist. Her overpowering scent made my mouth pool with venom. She grabbed her books and walked out of the door.

This was a good start in being her friend.


	4. Verdict

Muwahaha... fast update... I'm not sure if I'm being biased if I say that this chapter is really nice. I am probably, since I wrote it. Its my favorite chapter, so I hope you guys like this as well. Thank you for your reviews and such and if you want your pen name to be posted in the author's note, don't hesitate to ask. Anyway, remember when reading this chapter, don't be sad and don't kill me. Emphasis on the 'don't kill me' part. Enjoy reading and review -- I mean if you want to. Enjoy! :)

CookieIcecreamBrownies

* * *

**Chapter four: Verdict**

I couldn't be possibly doing this. It's absurd. When did I become a stalker? And why did I long for her presence so much? Surely, I could go through the weekend without seeing her face, her dark brow hair, her blushing red cheeks and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Stop!

Thinking of her would not help my predicament. I was in my car right now, outside of Bella's house contemplating on whether I should go see her or not. Of course, I would visit discreetly.

_'Better go to sleep.' _I heard Charlie's thoughts. His thoughts were quiet. I always assumed that he barely thought of anything, but after meeting Bella, the only explanation for this was genetics. I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts and Charlie's is quieter than most humans.

_'Bella ---' _Her name came up in Charlie's thought which made me listen more intently. _'I wonder why she's eating less. I would try to get her to eat more.' _I could hear his footsteps ascending up the stairs.

Bella was eating less? Why is that? She told me that she didn't care about her weight. What changed? Clenching my fist, I assumed it was the humans in Forks high. They must have pressured her. I always thought that Bella was not one to give in to peer pressure, but I could understand if she did. Those detestable humans, they said harsh words to her and Bella had to go through it alone. I couldn't imagine the melancholy she is experiencing. Well, not anymore I would help her.

I couldn't tolerate it any longer. Another minute from her was too unbearable. I needed to see her face, her smile. I closed the car door. I went to the side of the house, where Bella's windowed was placed. I jumped and landed quietly on her window sill. I opened the shutter effortlessly. I entered the room and stood near the window in case I needed a quick escape from her intoxicating smell.

I have hunted excessively during the past hour, all in preparation to see Bella. I couldn't prevent myself from visiting her. It was too tempting --- almost as tempting as her blood.

She was shuffling under her blanket. I went nearer to examine her face, but not close enough to surround myself of her concentrated smell.

The grimace on her face made me chuckle. I wondered what she was dreaming about or probably this was her normal expression when she slept.

"Edward." I froze. Was she awake? I listened to her breathing and her heart rate. It was slow.

"Edward." She repeated. Her eyes were still closed, her long eyelids touching her face, her thin mouth still pouting. I clenched my fist. Anger coursed through me for being unable to read her mind. Was she dreaming something horrible about me? I hated myself for giving her such a bad impression of me. It caused her to have a bad dream. Maybe I wasn't such a good friend.

She shivered. I went nearer and held my breath. I'll just place the blanket on her before I leave. She moved around too much, which caused the blanket to remove its insulation on her body.

As I did, she grimaced even more. Was my presence so detectable that it brought her more unhappiness?

My purpose for this visit was to see her. Selfish of me, I know, but I needed to see her. Instead, her reactions just brought me to a more despondent state. I didn't know which was more dominant, the bliss of seeing her or my very presence making her dream of bad things about me.

"Change." She whispered. I leaned forward, holding my breath.

"Sweet dreams." I whispered, too inaudible for a human to hear. Maybe with my disappearance, she would be able to have good dreams.

"Edward." She said. I turned around. I was prepared to jump out of the window when I heard my name came out of her mouth. "Fat. ------- Change." She groaned. "Edward."

I was shocked, no, horrified with what she said. She could have meant two things. First, she wanted me to become fat, which didn't make sense. And my second interpretation, a much more horrifying resolution, she wanted to change for me. It'd better if I didn't think highly of myself. Surely, she wouldn't want to change her weight just for me, but her words made me so ecstatic. Not because she wanted to change, but because she thought of me. How I wish I could hear her thoughts.

I shook my head and focused on a more significant matter at hand. She would not starve herself. Had I insinuated something that would trigger her to be conscious about her weight? I skimmed through my memory.

_"I know that I don't do anything about my weight. I don't really care. As long as I'm healthy, I don't care what my appearance looks like, but when you look at me, I feel self-conscious. More importantly, there are better sights to look at." _I remembered Bella saying that. So it was my fault. I made her feel self-conscious. I didn't know my ogling would affect her that much. If I knew, I wouldn't have stared so much.

What have I done? I examined her face. Sure enough, she has lost some weight. It may still not be visible to humans, but I could see it lucidly through my vampire eyes. I wanted to touch her wavy brown hair and whisper in her ear that she didn't need to do this and if she did, she should not cave in to peer pressure, but she should do this for herself.

Ever so gently, I touched her hair. I couldn't resist. I quickly removed my hand and jumped out the window, quiet as a ghost. I got in my car and drove home.

I made an assessment of what I should do when I'm near Bella. First, not to stare too much. Second, self-control. Lastly, limit my breathing. What I derived from this brought me to a more depressed state. My only conclusion from preventing her to starve herself was to protect her from the shallow thoughts of her classmates and to stop being her friend.

That way she wouldn't feel her self-esteem dragging down. After all, I was the one who pressured her and I loathe myself for doing that. If it meant I had to suffer for Bella to feel better about herself. So be it.


	5. Perplexity

Hahaha... I hope you guys enjoy this and thanks again for your wonderful reviews! I love them! I present to you chapter five!!! Enjoy reading!! And thanks for not attempting to kill me!! :)

CookieIcecreamBrownies

* * *

**Chapter five: Perplexity**

The shining light moved like a wave of blistering heat, burning and intense. Just like the dryness of my throat. I yearned for her presence and her smell. The monster raged and fought the reasonable side of me.

I couldn't go out of the sunlight. My skin would literally shine under the ray of yellow light. How ironic, the creature of darkness shines brightest in the light.

Emmett came in through the door. His shirt has been torn up into pieces, what shaped like claws of a grizzly bear.

"You hunting?" He asked with no interest. His mind has been disturbed with how he would deal with Rosalie and the now torn shirt that she gave him. _'Rose is going to kill me.' _He thought.

Normally, I would have smiled at Emmett and his antics, but not today. My mind has been preoccupied. Even with my freedom cascading in our house, in my mind, there was no escape. I was trapped in a dark abyss and the only light I could find was an angel with a torturous yet mouthwatering smell.

"I'm going." I said nonchalantly. I ran out of the door in vampire speed. The trees were a blur as I passed them. I could smell an elk close by. I didn't have the energy to go farther. Of course we never lose energy, I was merely tired. I have mentally exhausted myself.

I pierced my teeth through its skin and sucked the blood greedily. It didn't satiate my thirst and I was too indolent to hunt for another. I would hunt later then. I couldn't risk Bella's life with my indolence. Alice said that it would be rainy tomorrow and we could go to school. I wondered how Bella's day was like today. I would ask her about it when we come to school tomorrow or maybe not. I did promise myself that I would lessen my indulgence of talking with her.

* * *

I smiled when I first saw Bella entering the cafeteria. That was my first reaction. She looked happy. She was walking with a friend. Angela Weber. I had high hopes in Angela. I hoped that she would stop Bella from starving herself. She looked much frailer that usual, maybe because from the weight loss. She glanced at me and looked away, her cheeks turning to a shade of red. I turned away and smiled inconspicuously.

I was glad that she was happy to see me though I knew her happiness would not match mine. She didn't know how much I feel for her, so consuming and deadly. I shouldn't let my feelings for her take over me. It would kill the both of us.

I scanned through her tray. She had less food. I clenched my fist, the smile on my face disappeared. How could I make her eat more if I limited myself from talking with her?

* * *

Biology. Our only time together where she would be aware of my presence. It was not like when I visited her while she was asleep. I wasn't some vampire stalker, I was just her classmate. I was afraid of her reaction if she found out I have been spying on her. She wouldn't know of our existence. I wouldn't let her. I would keep her safe in the light while I lurk in the shadows.

She sat down beside and I immediately went rigid on my sit. I have been away from her too long. Two days have passed by since my Saturday visit and despite my excessive hunting, her scent was still overpowering. Heaven and hell at the same time. If it were real, I thought that it couldn't co-exist in one dimension. I never believed in that until Bella came. The fragrance coming off her skin was making me delirious and yet at the same time I was afraid I would kill her at any moment.

She faced me, her brown eyes filled with curiosity. "You were gone." She had a perplexed expression on her face, almost hostile.

"Camping. We always go out during sunny days." I explained. Of course it was just a cover. Sunny days consisted of watching television or playing video games and for me, my leisure time was spent on playing the piano. It was an instrument that reflected my feelings. I loved playing it.

"Oh." She muttered. I was aching to ask her about her diet. If that was considered a diet, she was starving herself!

I would slip in the question subtly. "What did you do last weekend?" I asked in a friendly manner. She sighed and inhaled deeply. I couldn't decipher her reactions. She was very odd, indeed.

"Just reading." She smiled. I was again baffled by her reactions. I was irritated at myself for not being able to read her mind.

"What did you read?" I wondered what her favorite was.

"Wuthering Heights." She smiled again. "It's my favorite." She blushed. I looked away to prevent myself from gawking again. I knew it was my fault and I didn't want to make her self-conscious.

I didn't talk anymore though it was hard to limit myself from talking with her.

I glanced at her and looked away. She was frowning. I would assume that it was my rudeness she was sad about, but then again, she always surprises me with her reactions.

I allowed myself to ask her one more question. "What's with the grimace?" I chuckled lightly, to cover up my uncouth behavior.

"I couldn't remember where I put it." She was deep in thought. I chuckled again. So much dejection in her face just because she lost a book.

The bell rang. I hadn't listen to the teacher yet again though I knew it wouldn't be a problem. I had more than enough knowledge on the subject matter, though I knew it couldn't surpass Carlie's. He had over three centuries of mastering the art. If he knew of my predicament, he would be worried. He placed too much trust in me. Trust I didn't deserve.

"Edward. Aren't you going?" Bella asked. The classroom was empty and only two of us were left. I was waiting for them to leave, so I couldn't hear their prejudices over my friendship with Bella.

"Bella. Here." I handed her an apple.

"An apple?" She looked at my hand with curiosity on her face.

"Yeah." I grinned. I impulsively took her hand. She flinched away once my cold hands contacted hers.

I examined her face. A mix of perplexity and curiosity had settled on her beautiful face.

"Uh. Thank you." She took the apple from my hand, touching my skin slightly. I hoped that she didn't feel repulsed with my cold, hard skin. I studied her expression. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. I couldn't understand it. She was shocked when my hand brushed against hers and now she felt relieved?

"Eat more." I muttered. I gritted my teeth once the words escaped my mouth. How could I be so careless around her!

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It's nothing." I whispered sharply. With that I left the classroom, frustrated at myself for saying too much and for being unable to limit myself from talking with her.

I shouldn't put her at danger. I clenched my fist and headed home.


	6. Dilemma

Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy! :)

CookieIcecreamBrownies

* * *

**Chapter six: Dilemma**

Playing the piano soothed my mind, though I still couldn't forget my reckless behavior when I was with Bella.

The clock hanging on the beige colored wall ticked ever so slowly. Each sound reverberated my impatience to see her. I stood up and immediately shook my head. This is wrong! Seeing her again? Could I risk her very existence just so I could get a glimpse of her? She didn't deserve that and I deserved much less. How could a monster like me yearn for her? A sweet and innocent girl. I would only taint her!

_'Go Edward.' _Alice thought. _'Stop torturing yourself and go. I've already seen it.' _I could imagine her right now rolling her eyes.

A vision was starting to formulate in her mind. I could see my face, glowing with bliss and there was someone beside me. Again, I saw that beautiful meadow and the dark brown haired girl beside me, only this time, there was something different about her. I gazed lovingly at her and took her hand. She smiled. And that's when I noticed the distinct quality about her. She was a vampire. Her eyes were of butterscotch color, the beautiful brown eyes that I adored have disappeared.

I barged into Alice's room. She was grinning at me. "Alice! No!" I screamed. Bella was not going to become a vampire. It wouldn't happen. "First marriage and then she becomes a vampire?" I said incredulously. How did I manage to destroy her life? How?

"I have a new sister!" Alice giggled with excitement. _'I would make her go shopping with me. My very own vampire Barbie doll!' _

I ran towards the forest, not knowing where my destination would be. I halted and examined my surroundings. I was near Bella's house. How ironic that I decided to stay away from her yet my source of comfort has brought me to my very problem.

I shook my head yet again as this was my second visit to Bella's house. I was on my way to becoming a stalker or probably I already was.

I was startled once I laid my eyes on the bed. Bella was not lying on the bed. Has she been kidnapped?

I scanned her room. Where was she? I've inhaled the scent of her room. Her scent lingered in every corner. I clutched my hands. It helped to lessen the pain, though not by much.

Maybe she was drinking water in the kitchen. No. That's absurd! Who would go downstairs to drink water at 1:00 a.m.? She must be in the bathroom. Where else could she be? I was feeling absolutely frustrated. Where was she?

"Edward?" I was startled when I heard a small voice call me. I gazed upon the dark figure on the floor. Bella?

A million things ran through my mind. Bella saw me in her room. What if I made it seem like a dream? Would she be gullible enough to believe I wasn't real?

"What are you doing here?" Perplexity showed on her face. I could see from her expression that she was seemed almost convinced I was really here.

I kept my mouth shut. Stupidly enough, I held on to the little hope that she would think she would be hallucinating. She opened her mouth and exhaled. I could hear her heart beating much faster. If I ran through the window using vampire speed, she would question my behavior when we meet in class. Could I risk the chance that she would think that her mind was just playing tricks on her? I have been standing her for a mere one minute. If I were a hallucination, I would have been gone in a matter of milliseconds.

"Edward?" I cringed at her words. I didn't know what to do. My feet were stuck on the floor. It was as if gravity had a greater pull on me. She tentatively walked towards me. She stumbled on the blanket that was on the floor. Impulsively, I reached out and grabbed her by the arms. She looked at me incredulously. Her eyes unfathomable. It was absurd that I would be angry at this time for not being able to read her thoughts.

"You're real." Not a question. She reached her hand towards my cheeks, to ascertain if I was indeed real. I flinched from her touch. I've never been this close to her. So much warmth in her hands. I stayed rigid from where I stood.

She recoiled away from me. I studied her expression, expecting fear reflecting in her eyes. Only curiosity was showed on her face. Was she not afraid of me? Her heart beat was steady and her breathing was slightly elevated.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered. There was no trace of anger in her tone, which made me feel a little relieved.

"I should leave." I said nonchalantly. I couldn't let her see how terrified I was that she found out I was watching her sleep. How could I face her tomorrow?

I would leave. That would be the only solution. I needed to leave. I couldn't let my family come with me. They have been living here comfortably. I didn't want to be a disruption in their lives. It was after all my fault that I was caught.

"Don't!" She said loudly. I listened to Charlie's movement. I didn't dare make the situation grow worst. He didn't need to know I was watching his daughter sleep. Thankfully, he didn't wake up.

"I'm sorry Bella." That was all I could say.

"Why are you apologizing?" She replied calmly. I was appalled with what she said. Didn't she find it repulsive that someone was watching her?

"I'm going to go." I said immediately. I didn't want to make matters worst.

"Wait!" She yelled. She grabbed my arm with her small hands. She was too fragile. I flinched away from her touch.

"Hush. You're going to wake your father." I whispered. I opened the shutter and looked back at Bella.

"I want to know why you're here." She said, determined. I closed the shutter and sat down on the chair near her desk. I knew that there would be a chance I would jeopardize my family's secret, but there was also a chance I could amend Bella's assumptions. Maybe I wouldn't have to leave then. I couldn't bear staying away from her, but if she wanted to, then without a second thought, I would leave, to relieve her from this nightmare.

"Why are you here?" She whispered. I decided to answer honestly, but I wouldn't let her speculate on our secrets.

"I like watching you sleep." I mentally slapped myself for saying that, but I couldn't find any answers that fit the situation.

"How many times have you've been here?" I could almost see a smile forming on her face. Surely, I was the one hallucinating. She was smiling? Why? Because a monster was here in her room! Because I could kill her this very instant! Because her blood is the most delicious scent I have ever come across!

"Twice." I muttered angrily. "Are you angry?" I wanted to ask her. If she had any sense of security, she would be angry that a stalker was here in her room, she wouldn't be entertaining the monster.

"No." It resounded in my ears. Did I hear it right? Are my vampire ears defunct?

"I should leave." I sighed.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked timidly. I could see her cheeks turning to a delicious shade of red.

I nodded tentatively.

"How did you get here?" She asked.

"Through the window. There's a ladder outside." I whispered, ashamed of my behavior.

"Oh." I knew that she couldn't have seen through my facade. After all vampires are good liars, at least to humans. They couldn't see the quick change of expressions on the face whilst we do.

"See you." She was bending her head down while she muttered a goodbye.

I went through the window. It was a good thing that she didn't go near the window or else she would see the invisible ladder I placed there.

I sighed and prepared myself for a scolding that I would get from my family. We might have to leave then and I wouldn't be able to keep my promise.


	7. Decisions

I'm thinking of keeping this story short. Its obviously very reminiscent of Twilight except that Bella has a lower self-esteem. I haven't decided if I should keep this short. That's kind of ironic, considering that the chapter title is decisions. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! :)

CookieIcecreamBrownies

* * *

**Chapter seven: Decisions**

I already knew what to expect. I could hear their thoughts from miles away. The others were frustrated with my actions with the exception of Alice, Carlie and Esme.

I opened the caramel colored door and I heaved a deep breath, though it wasn't necessary for me to breath, it just helped calm down my nerves.

_'…. Yeah! A new sister!'_

_'He's been found out? How could he do this to the family?'_

_'Rose looks mad.'_

_'I hope Edward is okay. He has gone through a lot.' _

_'He's nervous.'_

_'Edward.' _

Carlie was sitting on the couch. His hands were clasped together and he looked at me sternly, though his gentleness never left his face regardless of his disapproval of my actions.

"What happened?" '_How did you get caught?'_ His eyebrows furrowed. A mix of concern and perplexity settled on his face. Didn't Alice tell him? I would have thought that she knew I would get caught.

"She saw me in her room." I muttered. "She fell off the bed and woke up."

"How dare you endanger our family's secret?" Rosalie said sharply. Emmett had his hand on her shoulder.

"Are we going to move?" Jasper asked quietly.

"No. We're not." Alice interjected. _'Edward, I knew you won't like what I'll tell them, but this is the only reason why I didn't tell you, you were going to get caught.' _

I nodded tentatively.

"Bella is going to become one of us one day." Rosalie's eyes widened and she looked at me with pure hatred.

_'He's been lonely for too long.' _Esme gave me a sympathetic look. I knew that she was happy, but I couldn't do that to Bella. She deserved so much more. Besides the torturous transformation, she also had to live with the never ending thirst for human blood.

"Did you see a vision of him getting caught?" Carlie asked.

Alice nodded. "She needed to know."

"To know what? That we're not human?" I asked sourly. I didn't want to burden her with such a secret.

"She wouldn't have asked you. If you never got caught, she wouldn't know." Alice explained. I didn't know what she was getting at. It was better if I didn't get caught, it would cease Bella's curiosity about our family.

"She needed to know Edward, so you could be together."

_'Bella and Edward?' _Carlie thought. _'Son, I didn't know. Go if you must.' _

"No Carlie. I wouldn't put her life at risk. She's too important." I shook my head.

"She wouldn't have asked you because of ---" Alice stopped talking. _'Edward, please don't be mad, but she has a low self-esteem. She wouldn't think that you were interested in her because she's ---' _I growled, though I knew Alice didn't intend for any ill-thoughts towards Bella. I knew that she's fat, but I didn't care. She was still the most beautiful creature to me in the whole entire universe. _'She wouldn't have asked about us, about what we are. That's why you needed to get caught.' _

"She can't Alice. She'll only suffer." Grief overtook my voice.

'_Great their doing the mind thing again.'_ Emmett thought.

"We do not need to move." Esme whispered to Carlie's ear. Carlie simply nodded and smiled at Esme.

"So that settles it. We're going to school tomorrow." Alice said with glee. Rosalie glared at me before she and Emmett left. Alice was happy. She knew that she and Bella would become great friends. Jasper was just relieved that Alice is happy, but he didn't like the outcome of our family meeting.

I knew that I didn't agree with it as well.

* * *

I dreaded lunch time. I needed to tell Bella today about what we are, not the entire story, but I would ask her to go somewhere with me during Saturday. I already knew the perfect place, though I wished she wouldn't say yes, yet at the same time I wanted to let her know. Somehow her acknowledgement removes the weight off my shoulders, but I feel like I'm passing it onto her if I tell her we're a family of vampires.

Bella entered the cafeteria with her friend, Angela. I signaled her to come to my table. She did so, with her head bowed down, her hair covering her face. Despite that, I could still see the blood creeping up her cheeks. I love it that she always blushed. It was a sign that she was still alive. I also dreaded it, for it tempted me to drink her blood.

She sat down on the chair facing me. "What is it? Edward." She whispered. I could see her hand shaking. Maybe I shouldn't have invited her here. Those humans were starting to think ill-thoughts about her. I didn't like it. I needed to make this short.

"Bella, do you think you could go somewhere with me during Saturday?" I asked politely.

"Why?" She stuttered.

"I want to explain something to you." I said cautiously. I was afraid if I told her, she'd run away. That would be better. If she got scared of me, then we just have to go somewhere else. Although Alice reassured me that Bella would never run away, I can't help, but feel uneasy with my decision. There was no turning back. She needed to know who we are, so I could help her and protect her with her consent.

She must have known what I was talking about because she nodded. She stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait. Bella." I whispered. I pushed the tray of food towards her. "For you."

"A gift?" She had a perplexed expression on her face. "I have money. You don't have to."

"I just feel better if you eat." I hope she didn't perceive my words to be too offensive. I just wanted her to be healthy. I also had to discuss with her about her eating problem. If she knew what we are and she acknowledged me as her friend, maybe my counsel wouldn't be so intrusive.

"Thanks?" She took the tray and headed off towards Angela. I stood up and went to my family.

"You better be sure of this." I whispered to Alice.

'_Trust me.' _She thought.

I sat on my table and pretended to eat. I felt blissful yet scared at the same time. If she didn't _approve_ of my confession, then we have to go away and I wouldn't be able to see her anymore. Maybe that would be better.


	8. Meadow

**Chapter eight: Meadow**

"You ready?" I got out of my car and opened Bella's door. She smiled at me and examined our surroundings. How I wished that she would still smile like that after I tell her the horrifying truth about me.

"Sure." I pushed aside the tree branches blocking my view. In front of me is a pathless forest. It was a good thing it didn't rain yesterday or the ground would have been muddy. Bella would have a hard time trekking.

"No path?" I could hear fear in her voice. She looked at me wide-eyed. It made me think that this would be her reaction once she knew what I was, what I could do.

I nodded and smiled crookedly. "I won't let you fall." I knew how clumsy she was. I always found that quality of her quite endearing, though I didn't like it that it made her more vulnerable than she already is.

"Thanks." A small smile formed on her lips. I sighed silently. There it was again. Trust. It was clearly shown on her face. I knew that after this, she wouldn't show that to me again. The trust in her eyes would be replaced with fear.

I walked slowly, glancing at her every few seconds to see if she was still standing. There were many twigs on the ground. I didn't think that it would pose such a threat to a human's safety – until now. I looked at Bella's mortified face. She was staring intently at the ground. Her heart rate accelerated and the blood moving through her veins became more tempting.

"I don't like trekking." I heard her mutter. I grimaced once I heard what she said. I didn't want to cause her pain. I halted and turned around.

"Maybe we should get back." I said tentatively. She frowned. I couldn't understand her reactions. Why did she frown when she found trekking appalling? Shouldn't she be happy?

"No! I'm fine." She said loudly. She blushed and looked down.

By impulse, I offered my hand. I knew it was dangerous for her to be close to me and I knew she would be repulsed with my cold, hard skin, but I didn't want to let her fall. I didn't know how Bella managed to live with her clumsiness.

She took my hand and shuddered slightly.

"So you don't like trekking?" I grinned at her. Her breathing accelerated. I wondered what I did wrong. Was I holding her hand too tightly?

"No. You might have noticed that my gait is close to a handicapped person." She chuckled.

"Then, what do you like?" I smiled. She wouldn't talk to me this way once she finds out what I am. I felt repulsed with myself for craving – if there were a stronger word than that, yearning would not even suffice of what I feel for her – of how much her blood tempted me. It's not something a human could comprehend. I doubt Bella would feel as strongly for me as I do for her.

"Books or pets. Though I had given up on the idea of taking care of pets, since taking care of them means keeping them alive." She answered.

"How many have you killed?" I chuckled. I couldn't imagine Bella capable of killing something even if it was something harmless, for she herself is vulnerable.

"I don't think I should tell you." She muttered. "You might categorize me as a pet exterminator." She blushed.

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Never mind me. So, what do you like?" She asked, diverting away from my question. Have she killed that many animals? I was sure that her number would not tantamount to the number of animals that I have killed.

"Music. It keeps me busy." Though I haven't been playing for a while, my mind seems to be always somewhere else. With her, inevitably.

"Do you play?"

I nodded. "The piano."

"Could I hear you play?"

I nodded again. I knew that she wouldn't be asking me that after my confession.

"We're here." I whispered. She walked forward and looked around. I could see the awe in her eyes. I chuckled softly and went to follow her.

"How did you know that something like this existed?" Her voice was full of curiosity. How I wish I could keep it like that. I didn't want her voice to sound terrified.

"I just found it. It's my special place. I go here sometimes, to think." This was such a serene place amidst the gloomy forest. I knew that this was the only place I could tell her the truth. I hope that she wouldn't be scared of the isolation of this place. If she decided to run away from me, I would help her.

I motioned for her to sit down on the soft green grass. I sat down beside her, noting our proximity. I could control myself. She was too important and I knew I would never hurt her. I breathed in and my body immediately went rigid. Her scent was -- tolerable. I scooted just a little farther away from her. I could see her pursing her lips.

"What did you want to tell me?" Her breathing was even. I was relieved that she didn't feel nervous with me.

I stood up and averted my gaze away from her. I couldn't look her in the eyes, for I would see what I truly was. A monster.

"Don't be afraid." I whispered. She didn't answer. I looked at her to find out if she hadn't run away yet. She was still there, motionless and beautiful. She was watching me intently, with curiosity burning in her eyes.

"I'm not." She replied. She was prepared to stand up. I shook my head and went nearer instead.

I heaved a deep breath, my throat burned. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I knew it would clear off the suspicions she had of us and she would know the reason of why I was in her bedroom, observing her. I gritted my teeth. _Observing. _My actions should be called spying or stalking.

"I'm not like your kind." I glanced at her and looked away. She was still calm. I wondered how she stayed so.

"You mean --- human." She said, her voice unwavering.

I nodded. "What are you then?" Her voice was as soft as a whisper, almost inaudible for human to hear. I feared that she would be frightened of me at this very moment.

"I'm a vampire." I grumbled. I awaited for her response. Nothing. Maybe she has run away, though I didn't hear any movement.

I looked back and saw her, still sitting and staring at me.

I moved back a little. "You're not afraid?" I questioned her. Maybe she was shocked and once she becomes conscious of the situation, she would run away.

"Bella?"

She put her finger up. "Give me a minute to take it in." She breathed unevenly and after a few minutes, she looked at me. I shut my eyes for a mere second and prepared for her anger and fear.

"I never knew they existed." She breathed.

"You're not afraid?" I asked, appalled with her reactions. I would have expected her to run, but here she was.

"Surprised, actually." She said. I loathed myself for being happy that she wasn't afraid. I could feel a smile tugging on the side of my lips, but I immediately dismissed it. I knew that I shouldn't smile. I didn't deserve this happiness.

"I just never dreamed that they existed." She continued. She pursed her lips slightly and eyed me. "Why are you telling me this?"

I sauntered towards her and sat down on the grass. "I knew that you would be suspicious when you saw me in your room." I said slowly.

"So you're telling me this to justify your actions?" She looked hurt.

"I don't think my actions could ever be justified. I am telling you this because I trust you."

"You trust me?" I could hear the doubt in her voice. I chuckled to myself. She should be the one who should doubt me.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Inexplicably, yes." She gave me a firm answer. It almost frightened me how confident she was. She was on her way to destroying her life. If I told her the other thing that I needed to confess and she agreed to it, then _I_ would be destroying her life.

"Inexplicably?" I asked.

"I don't know what it is. From the very first day I saw you, even if you were glaring at me, I already trusted you. It's like ------- I was born with it." She blushed and looked down.

"Don't" I whispered. "You don't know how much your blood invites me. How could you trust me? A monster like me who craves for your blood?"

"You crave my blood?" She said, sounding almost happy.

"If craving were a strong enough word, then yes."

"Is it hard for you? – I mean the proximity." She asked, her voice guarded. I was relieved that she was starting to show some signs of fear, though I didn't want her to run away from me.

"It's tolerable." I replied. "I couldn't live with myself if I killed you." She shuddered when I said that. I gritted my teeth. I thought that I would be happy if she were afraid of me, in that way she would stay away, safe and alive.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was doing that to you." She gave me an apologetic smile.

"I should be the one apologizing." It infuriated me to know that she thought it was her fault.

"Thank you for sharing all of this." She whispered. "I'm glad to know that you trust me."

"I am happy – ecstatic even that you trust me. Though I know you shouldn't, it's very bad for you."

We sat their quietly, just enjoying each other's presence. I never knew that I was capable of being this happy.

I looked at her beautiful face. I knew that it would ruin the moment, but I still needed to discuss two things with her.

"Bella."

"Yes?" She smiled.

"I want to talk to you about something else."

"Edward, how many secrets do you keep?" She chuckled.

"Does it burden you?"

"No." She replied immediately. "I like it that you trust me. What is it?"

"I need to know about your eating habits." I tried to say it as naturally as I can. I hoped that she didn't feel offended.

"My eating habits?"

"I noted that you haven't been eating a lot."

"Edward." She said sheepishly. "I know I'm fat. It's alright if you don't like spending time with me. Your image would be messed up if I did. I guess that I need to go."

"No! That's not it." I said immediately. I held her hand to keep her from standing up.

"I'm just concerned. I want you to eat more." I confessed.

She didn't answer. I looked at her face. "Did you think I was starving myself?" She said, appalled.

I didn't answer.

"Edward Cullen! I am not starving myself!" She looked at me fiercely in the eyes.

"You're not?" I said, confused.

"I was on a diet for you!" She screamed. She covered her mouth immediately and buried her face on her knees.

"Why? Bella." I couldn't comprehend why she needed to go on a diet. How did I put her through this situation?

"You're going to think it's stupid. It's just a stupid crush! All right. You happy?" She whispered, her face still buried on her knees. I wanted to touch her chin and make her look at me, to see if she was really telling the truth.

"Yes I am." _Happy. _That word could not even define what I was feeling. It was more than that.

"What?" She whispered, gazing intently at me.

"I have fallen in love with you a long time ago." I couldn't say that I loved her. I couldn't make her intensify her feelings for me. I dreaded it yet at the same time I wanted her to love me.

"I don't believe you." She gasped. I didn't say anything. If I proved to her how much I loved her, then it would be harder to let her go. I didn't dare put her in so much danger when I loved her this much.

But I should have know that she was the one, who inexplicably attracted danger, and she would be the one to ask me the two words I dreaded right this moment. "Prove it."

"Bella, please. I'm sorry. I should have never told you that I _like _you. I will just endanger your life. Every second that you're with me is already a danger to you. Your blood, your smell. It's so tempting. I'm sorry Bella. We shouldn't be together."

"Edward. No. I want to be with you, but I don't believe that you could like me." She looked down.

"Why not? You're the most beautiful creature in this whole entire universe."

"I know that you're just being sarcastic. I also know that I'm fat. There are much prettier people than me."

"You're not merely pretty. You're beautiful, gorgeous."

"Edward. Please stop. Thank you, but I know I'm not beautiful and I know that you won't ever feel the same way I feel for you." She said, flushed.

"Silly Bella. Do you not see yourself? You're beautiful."

"Edward, please. You're wounding my ego."

I looked at her in the eyes, showing her how much I loved her. I wished that she could comprehend the message through my eyes. She looked away and parted her lips slightly. She sighed.

I caressed her cheeks ever so gently. She shuddered. I knew that I would regret this, but no matter how much I told myself to stay away from her, I couldn't. I needed her, more than she will ever know. I don't think that she could comprehend my feelings for her. It's not something that she could carry. I loved her too much for both our own good. I knew with this gesture, I could destroy both of us, but I needed to do this, for my selfish reasons and for her. I needed to prove to her that she was beautiful and that I loved her. She needed the assurance. Dangerous as this may be, I couldn't resist it myself. It was something new that I couldn't comprehend, something that probably exceeds the desire to drink her blood.

I leaned forward and held my breath. I knew I could do this. I just needed to be in control. She closed her eyes and stayed still. With that, I closed my eyes and gently pressed my lips to hers.

Our lips parted after a few seconds and I smiled at her. She was stunned with my actions and she just looked at me.

"Bella?"

"Sto --- stop dazzling me!" She said, flushed. "Stupid vampire." She muttered. She probably thought I couldn't hear her say that.

"Dazzling?" I chuckled.

She nodded, not looking me in the eye.

"Bella. Look at me." I said. She did so. She immediately encircled her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest.

I froze. I immediately relaxed and embraced her back. It felt nice to have her in my arms. Perfect. I pulled back once I thought it was too much.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's very hard to be near you." I whispered.

"I'm sorry." She answered.

"Do you believe me now?" I smiled crookedly.

"Yes."

"We should go back." I looked up at the sky. It was twilight and I knew Bella would have a hard time walking through the forest.

I held my breath and picked her up with my arms, walking ever so slowly towards my car.

"Why – why are you carrying me?" She asked.

"I didn't want you to stumble on something." I chuckled.

"But I'm heavy. Really heavy. Humongous even!" She screamed. "Let me down, Edward!"

"Do you really think I would let you get hurt?"

"Oh." She said, as if she realized something. "Because of the blood."

"Of course, my priority is just to keep you safe, but that would be a problem. Are you scared I might hurt you?"

"No." She replied immediately. "I'm just afraid that you'll hurt yourself if you did something you didn't like." She encircled her arms around my neck.

"Bella, please. Could you not do that?" I pleaded.

"Oh. Sorry." She released her clutch on my neck.

"So I take it, you will eat more from now own." I smiled and slid her in the car seat. I ran over to the other side using vampire speed.

"Wow." She said. "That was so fast."

"Bella. My question."

She stayed quiet and looked at me intently. "Yeah, right." She scoffed.

"Why not?" I asked horrified.

"Well I wouldn't want to degrade your image." She concluded.

"Degrade? Bella, please. I worry about your health."

"And I worry about what people would think of you!" She retorted.

"Stubborn human." I sighed. "You know that I would force you."

"And you know I won't back down." She said firmly.

I sighed again.

We reached her house and I frowned realizing we would be away from each other, though I knew that I would see her in a couple of hours. She seemed to know that as well because she smiled at me.

"Ugh. Bye Edward. _See you later._" She chuckled and quickly pecked my cheeks. She ran towards the door, stumbling over nothing. She immediately balanced herself.

* * *

She was asleep on the bed when I came back. I knew that she was tired because of what happened today.

She shuffled under the blanket. I fixed it and sat back down on the chair. It was then that she started talking in her sleep and uttered the words I dreaded yet yearned to hear.

"I love you, Edward." She said softly. I went over to her bedside, not sure if she indeed said those words, but she repeated it again and again.

"I love you too." I whispered. I kissed her on the forehead and waited for her to wake up.

She was the most important thing to me --- ever. Without her, I couldn't live and being together with her would put her life in danger. I already knew the right choice to make, but it was hard for me to be rational when I'm with her. So I've decided to stay with her until she didn't want me anymore.

* * *

_Of course, she would always want him forever......._

:)

**THE END!**

A/N: Darn! That was long! I hope you guys didn't get tired reading that. This is the end by the way. Sorry. I just feel as though I'm rewriting Midnight Sun except that Bella is fat, so I don't think I should continue it. Also, blame my indolence. You guys could blame me as well. So I'm ending this because I know you guys already know what would happen at the end and I just hope that the long chapter made up for your anger towards me. It's pretty fluffy. I'm not really good with fanfiction slang, so I hope I used that word correctly.

Thank you very much for your reviews!!! I love them all! I just hope you enjoy that last chapter!! And if you want to murder -- tell me, so I could hide in a hole! (I'm kidding.) :)

CookieIcecreamBrownies


End file.
